I'll Always Protect You
by Uchiha-Yumeko
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have always been close, however Al desires a much deeper bond with his brother. In this oneshotlemon, Al strives to fulfill his promise to tell Ed of his love for him, as well as to become a stronger person.


I'll Always Protect You (Ed and Al yaoi): by Uchiha-Yumeko

_**Prologue**_

Alphonse Elric tried to contain his tears, but to no avail. The pain in his left knee was so strong; crying was all the eight-year-old boy could do to ignore it. He hugged his leg to his chest and sobbed relentlessly.

Alphonse had been chasing after his elder brother Edward Elric down the grassy hill where they lived. He had built up too much speed, and before he knew it, he was hurtling down the hill head first. Thankfully, only his knee was hurt.

Edward was long-since out of sight. Alphonse was alone. He sobbed harder, resting his head on his knees. "Aniki… where are you? I need you…!"

"Al? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Al looked up and ceased his weeping. "E… Edo-nii?"

The afternoon sun cast an angelic glow upon Ed's face, and added a breathtaking sheen to his golden hair. He knelt down in front of his little brother and fixed his amber eyes on Al's injured knee.

"Does it hurt, Al?" he asked worriedly.

Al sniffed. "A little… I'm sorry, Aniki-kun."

Ed glanced at Al as if he were crazy. "What do you mean "sorry"? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I wish I was strong like you, Ed. I'm sorry you have to put up with me…"

Ed sighed and pushed Al's hands away from his knee. "You idiot. I'm your brother. I'll always protect you. If I had to 'put up' with you, I wouldn't have run all the way back here to see if you were okay, you know?" He smiled.

Al blushed and smiled back. He no longer felt the pain in his knee. That was Ed's special gift. He could always make Al smile, no matter what kind of agony he was in. He clung to his brother's words like a lifeline. _I'll always protect you…_

Ed lowered his head and pressed his lips to Al's bloody scrape. "Let's get this cleaned up and get you home."

Al closed his eyes and clutched Ed's shirt sleeves as Ed gently sucked away the blood seeping from his wound. A wondrous sensation filled his stomach and rushed to every part of his body. Ed's lips were so… warm… Al was completely intoxicated in the moment. The only thing his mind knew was ecstasy. He knew he was feeling the most taboo emotions he could possibly feel for his brother, but… He could not help it. He loved Edward Elric, and not simply because he was his sibling.

_Ed… When we grow up… I'm going to tell you how I really feel about you… I promise…_

**I'll Always Protect You: Ed and Al Elric**

"Al! Come on, we're going to miss the lecture!" Ed called from the bottom of the stairs. His arms strained to hold the ponderous stack of astronomy and modern science books within them. Ever since the Shamballa episode and Al passed through the gate to be with him, Ed had made sure Al got the best education possible. He was absolutely determined to make it to Georg Heinrich Thiessen's lecture on astronomy.

At last, 17-year-old Alphonse Elric appeared at the head of the staircase, pulling on a black coat. Ed noticed that both of his shoes were untied. "Sorry, Ed! I overslept!" He jogged down the stairs, but about halfway down, he stepped on one of his laces, and lurched forward.

"Al!" Ed cried, dropping his books and running towards his brother. He caught him in his arms and held him close to his chest. His heart was pounding with the dying embers of fear.

Al felt his face flush with heat. His hands clasped Ed's shoulders, almost desperately. The only sounds in the apartment were the books clattering to the floor. Then, silence…

Al gulped nervously, hoping Ed hadn't noticed the thunderous beating of his heart. "Thanks, Ed. I owe you one." He slowly pushed away from Ed and knelt down to tie his shoes.

Ed watched Al unwaveringly. His younger brother's fingers worked expertly with the laces, tying them in perfect bows. Ed looked down at his own shoes, grimacing at the hideous, sloppy knots he had tied their laces in. He was in such a hurry to dress that morning, and could have cared less about the appearance of his feet. But seeing Al take such care and grace in lacing his footwear, Ed suddenly felt embarrassed and foolish. He waited until Al was finished, and then sat down next to him on the staircase. "You wouldn't mind tying mine, would you?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Al's cheeks dotted with a mellow pink color. "Oh, o-okay. Sure." He grinned and lowered himself a few steps to reach his brother's shoes. He had to fight to keep his hands steady as he handled the laces. Meanwhile, Ed was fighting to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. _Why did I get so scared when Al fell? And… why did… _He pressed his left palm to his burning cheek. _What is this feeling…?_

"Wow! That was the best lecture I've ever been to! I mean, Mr. Thiessen's theories were incredible!" Al went on and on about the event until Ed's ears rang. Ed didn't mind, though. He was glad that Al had a good time. He'd do anything to make his beloved brother happy.

The streets were virtually lifeless because of the light rain that had unexpectedly fallen that evening. Ed was glad Al remembered to bring an umbrella for them to share. Al was so close… His broadening shoulders repeatedly brushed against Ed's. Ed soon found himself carefully studying his brother. They were the same height now. Al's hair was starting to get a little lighter than it had been, but his eyes were still the same mesmerizing golden-brown. Ed gripped the umbrella's handle tighter. _Al… You've changed so much…I can't… look away…_

Suddenly, a horrendous clap of thunder sounded above them, and Al jumped with fear. "Whoa!" he cried, instinctively clinging to Ed's arm. Ed blushed, and his heart fluttered wildly. Al loosened his grip, but did not let go of his brother's coat sleeve. "I… I'm sorry, Aniki-kun. Thunder really creeps me out." He laughed, a sliver of a blush appearing upon his nose.

A strange, powerful affection filled Ed's being. Al was so beautiful… So… innocent… Ed inched his hand closer to Al's, and then gingerly caressed it. "It's… it's okay." He laced his fingers with Al's and deeply gazed into his eyes.

The heat radiating from Al's face was comparable to that of the sun. His heart ruthlessly slammed into his rib cage. "Edo-nii…" Ed was leaning closer and closer. Al's lips tingled as Ed's warm breath brushed against them. Al's senses became elated with delight and excitement. This was it— the moment he had waited for since he was a child. He was finally going to be able to tell Ed he loved him. Al tilted his head back and lowered his eyelids. "Ed, please kiss me…" he begged quietly.

Ed pulled Al closer and cradled the side of his face in his palm. "There's no need for you to ask…" he murmured romantically.

Their lips barely touched. Al sighed as he felt the tip of his brother's tongue slide into the corner of his mouth. Al closed his mouth over it and sucked hungrily. Ed moaned pleasurably and moved his curious tongue all over Al's warm oral cavity. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and pressed himself against his firm chest.

_Ed… I've wished for this for so long…_

Ed carelessly dropped the umbrella, and the rain quickly drenched their bodies. Neither of the brothers noticed the water dripping upon them. Only they existed… Only they and their love…

"Well, what is it we have here? Aren't you two brothers?" a voice called over the hiss of the rain.

Ed and Al swiftly pulled apart and looked in the direction of the nearby alley. Three young men stood in front of it, each sporting the uniform of a Nazi. Ed knew these men, unfortunately. They were students at the university he attended, however they dropped out to join the Nazi party. Abelard Dietrich, Brendis Zachariah, and Warren Wilhelm…

"What are you doing here?" Ed inquired, protectively standing in front of Al.

Al grasped Ed's arm. "Who are these guys, Aniki-kun?"

"So you _are_ brothers! God, that's sick!!" Brendis remarked loudly.

"I always thought you were a freak, Elric, but this takes the cake! Not even I imagined you'd be into your little brother! I at least assumed you liked women." Warren shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Guess I was wrong, eh?"

Al clenched his fists and gritted his teeth furiously. "How dare you say that! You don't know anything about my brother!"

"Al, let me handle them," Ed said softly, still keeping his hardened eyes on Warren. Warren was the ringleader of the group, and always had been. He could find ways to hurt almost anyone, even the Nazi leader, Adolf Hitler. But Ed would not allow him anywhere near Al. He had promised him long ago that he would always protect him, and he was not about to break that promise now!

Warren laughed vehemently. "Aren't they cute, boys? But…" He tilted his head to the side, studying Ed and Al. "I can't decide which one is the female in the relationship. Shall we run a test?"

Abelard and Brendis reached inside their pants' pockets and pulled out knives, both of them disgustingly sneering.

Ed braced himself. "Al, get out of here," he ordered firmly.

"No way! I'll never leave you, Edo-nii!" Al protested as he tightly wrapped his arms around Ed's waist from behind. "I want to be strong like you… I want to protect you like you've always protected me… because I… I lo—"

"Enough! You're going to make me vomit all over the sidewalk!" Warren grimaced. He roughly grabbed Abelard's knife and stomped up to Ed. "I think I'll make your brother the woman, and make you watch him writhe in the pain it causes him." His voice was low and venomous.

Ed gasped. "What are you—"

In one swift movement, Warren shoved Ed to the side and jerked Al's arm behind his back, holding him at knifepoint.

"Al!! No!!" Ed cried, moving to get to his feet, but Abelard and Brendis were on him in an instant, pinning him to the concrete. He struggled against them, but the more he did, the more it hurt. "Al! Don't you dare hurt him, you bastard!!"

Warren pressed the knife's edge dangerously close to Al's jugular. "You will be still, or I will kill him!" he barked. Ed immediately stopped moving, afraid to even breathe.

Al's heart raced powerfully. The look in his brother's eyes… so afraid, so helpless… Al was filled with a strength and determination he had rarely felt before. He balled his fist and slammed his elbow into Warren's abdomen, knocking the wind from the youth's lungs. Al took this opportunity to run towards Ed. "Ed! Are you hurt?"

Ed started to smile, but stopped as he saw Al topple to the ground. Warren was lying behind Al's feet, clutching his ankles.

"You… little…" Warren grunted, desperate to catch his breath.

Al pushed himself onto his elbows. A trickle of blood dripped from his freshly busted lower lip. "Let… go of my brother…!" he demanded, flashing a furious glare at Abelard and Brendis.

Brendis smirked and traced Ed's jaw line with the tip of his knife. "I can't do that, kid. Little Ed here wants to make you his bitch, so we're going to help him do that." His sickening chuckle made Al's skin crawl.

Ed growled and used all his strength to yank his arm out of Brendis' grasp and backhand him in the nose. "You damned bastard!! I won't let you touch him!!" he threatened, also turning to slam the heel of his left hand under Abelard's jaw before he could prevent him from getting to Al.

Al gratefully sighed as Ed crawled to him and took his hands. "Ed… I'm sorry…"

Ed pulled his brother away from Warren, who was still gasping for air, and tenderly gazed into his eyes. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong." He brushed Al's cheek with the backs of his fingers and lovingly smiled.

Al touched Ed's hand and held it against his face. "I'm sorry I'm a weakling who needs protection all the time…" A tear spilled from his eye.

Ed took Al's other hand in his free one and kissed his forehead. "Al, I swore to you when we were little that I'd always protect you. You've nothing to feel sorry for." He placed a feather-light kiss on Al's lips.

Al looked into his brother's beautiful amber eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. "One of these days, I'm going to save _you_, Ed." He laughed. "You just watch!" As Ed broke into laughter at Al's comment, Al noticed Warren walking up behind Ed, knife raised for the kill…

"Ed, watch out!!" Al shouted, pushing Ed out of the knife's path. Warren staggered and fell on top of Al, and the knife's sharp edge made a fine gash upon Al's right cheek. Warren shouted angrily and pushed himself off Al, heading for Ed.

"You bloody sinners! Rot in hell!!" he cried, swinging the knife at Ed's leg.

"NO!" Al quickly punched Warren in the face, sending him careening to the street. The knife clattered beside Ed's foot. Al jogged over to Warren and bashed the back of his neck with his hand. He stared down at the blond Nazi calmly. "You people are the real sinners… Not us…"

He turned to face Ed, who was already on his feet. "Aniki-kun, are you all right?" he asked breathlessly.

Ed nodded. "Looks like you kept your word. You saved me." His smile made Al blush heavily.

Al rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his cheek. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me, Ed. I wasn't just going to sit there and let him kill y—"

Ed had stepped in front of his brother and pressed his finger against his lips. Ed's eyes locked on the blood flowing from Al's wounded lip. He leaned forward and licked it away, slowly traveling up to Al's mouth. Just before he kissed him, Ed whispered, "Let's get this cleaned up and get you home."

Al laughed timidly and pulled Ed nearer to him longingly. "Right…"

Ed secured the bandage on Al's cheek with some thin medical tape, and then leaned back on the bed post. "Man, what a night, huh?"

Al laughed. "Yeah, it was." He blushed. "But… I think we need to talk… about us."

Ed nodded agreeably. "True…"

After a small moment of silence, Al scooted closer to Ed and clasped his hand in his lap. "Ed, I've wanted to tell you how I really feel about you ever since we were little kids. It all happened so fast, I couldn't make sense of it at first. But now… I know this feeling is real, and I won't keep it hidden from you any longer." He looked into Ed's eyes. The emotion welling within him escaped in the form of jovial tears. "I'm in love with you, Edward Elric. I love you so much, it hurts!"

Ed's heart swelled. "Oh, Alphonse…" He swept his younger brother into his arms and kissed him passionately. Al moaned within the kiss and pulled Ed down to the bed. Ed adjusted himself onto Al's waist, and lay upon his chest. His hands gingerly clasped Al's wrists. Soon, Ed trailed his kisses from Al's lips to his neck. Al could feel himself grow harder and harder with Ed's every desperate nip and suck.

"Ed… Ah…!"

Ed was also becoming aroused, his length nearly piercing Al's thigh. He reached down and unzipped Al's pants, and then lightly reached inside the opening. Al exhaled deeply as Ed caressed his throbbing manhood.

"Oh, God, Ed…! Ed!!"

Al could feel his come threatening to burst forth. His stomach was in pleasurable knots, and sweat had accumulated upon his forehead. Ed continued to stroke Al's length, making Al shudder. Ed pulled Al's pants down further, and fully fondled his brother's hardness. Al could no longer hold his come in. It spilled all over Ed's welcoming hands. Ed licked the salty-sweet liquid off his fingers, and grinned at Al.

Al panted, blushing like crazy. "Don't you dare stop, Aniki-kun…" he breathed.

Ed unquestioningly obeyed, and began to unbutton Al's white shirt. He made a line of tender kisses from Al's stomach to his nipple, where he licked hard. Al threw his head back in ecstasy. Ed soon had Al free from his shirt and pants, and began working on his own clothing. Al slowly sat up, and ripped Ed's shirt apart desperately. The buttons rained to the floor, sounding like hail. Al's hands moved all over the flesh of Ed's torso, lovingly memorizing its shape and firmness. Ed unzipped his pants and kicked them off. Al spared no time in returning Ed's previous favor to his balls. Ed hardened more, and moaned against Al's chest.

Al tickled Ed's length with the tips of his fingers, and then he gingerly massaged Ed's hardness, enjoying the way it throbbed and stiffened. Ed's mind reeled as his come exploded from his tip. He took a moment to recover, then stroked Al's spine.

"Turn over…"

Al blushed, knowing what was in store for him next. Once he was on all fours, he felt Ed cover him from behind. Al sharply gasped from pain and surprise as Ed's manhood penetrated him. Ed's palms traced Al's toned arms, slithering up and down like a snake. He started to thrust his erection in and out of Al, faster… faster… Al gripped the bed sheet so tight, he almost tore it apart.

"Ooooaaahh…!!! Uhhhnn! Ed!! Harder! Oh, God!"

Ed slammed into Al with incredible force, all the while affectionately stroking Al's chest and stomach. He later moved his touches to Al's most sensitive area and playfully toyed with it. Al balanced himself on one hand and covered Ed's hands with his own. His breath was so ragged, he could barely speak. He pinched his eyes shut as his intensifying arousal swarmed in his stomach, and shot out of him as come. Ed's inexorable pumping made Al feel as if his insides were aflame.

Ed soon released his own come into Al. Al shivered as it bathed his inner walls. Both brothers rested on their knees, Al leaning back upon Ed's chest.

"Ed… My heart is pounding…"

"So is mine…" Ed softly kissed the base of Al's neck. "I love you, Al…"

Al smiled. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I love you too, Ed."

He turned his head, and met his brother's lips in an electrifying kiss. In an instant, Al's energy was replenished, and he scooted behind Ed. "My turn, Aniki-kun."

Ed chuckled and obediently bent down. Al decided to tease his brother a bit before inserting himself into him. He placed deep, moist kisses along Ed's spine, holding his waist securely in his hands. His lips traveled lower… lower… until they reached Ed's opening.

"Whoa…! A-al! Damn!" Ed panted as Al slipped his tongue into his anus. Sparks burst in the back if Ed's mind. He felt his manhood anxiously pulsate. His breath came in short gasps. "Al! Nnnnn!!"

Al smirked and extracted his oral appendage. He kissed Ed's rear a few times before moving forward to insert his erection into him. Ed held onto Al's hands for comfort as Al tried to show him up by pumping and grinding as hard as a human possibly could. Ed moaned in satisfaction as Al's length gracefully grated his insides. The pleasure he felt made him drunkenly dizzy.

"Alphonse… I can't breathe…"

"Don't, then…"

Ed tilted his head back and arched his spine as Al pulled him closer and sucked his neck. Al's manhood swelled with the onset of come. Ed could feel it beat with a pulse within him, giving him exhilarated chills up his spine and arms. After a few moments, Al finally ejaculated, releasing a long-held, ragged exhale with it.

Neither brother could hold himself upright any longer. They collapsed onto the bed, franticly sucking in much needed oxygen.

Al held his tingling stomach and looked over at Ed. "I can't believe we just did that…"

Ed laughed and propped himself up on one elbow. "Do you regret it?"

Al looked into his brother's eyes. There was no doubt whatsoever. This was the happiest night of his life. He smiled and reached up to brush Ed's hair from his exquisite face. "No… I'll remember this night for the rest of my life, Aniki-kun…"

Ed grinned and kissed Al's soft, smooth lips. "I love it when you call me that…"

They kissed again, expending all the fire and passion within their souls. Ed then pulled back and lay down. "Let's rest. We have another lecture to attend tomorrow, remember?"

Al cuddled up to Ed's chest and rested his head just over his brother's heart. "I know…" The steady beating of Ed's heart slowly lulled Al into a deep, peaceful slumber…

**Epilogue**

"... _and now for the local news. Authorities arrested the rogue bank thief—"_

Al groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Ed?" He rolled over. Ed was sitting up in bed, and staring at the radio on the bedside table.

Ed looked down at Al with wide, guilty eyes. "Oh, Al! I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Al smiled and sat up. "You can make it up to me later, Aniki-kun," he purred before kissing Ed's cheek. Ed laughed and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Are you listening to the news?" Al asked as he snuggled against Ed's chest.

"Yeah. I had to do something to drown out your snoring." he chided.

Perturbed, Al kneed his brother's leg. "You bastard…!"

Ed chuckled and kissed Al's hair. "I'm just kidding."

Al giggled as Ed nuzzled the side of his neck. There was no possible way he could stay mad at his beloved aniki.

The next report sounded from the radio: "_And just last night, local authorities found three male youths lying unconscious in the street. They appeared to be members of a gang. The police are assuming the boys were involved in a petty brawl over leadership, and ended up knocking themselves out. This reporter feels that the Nazi society should be a bit more vigilant when deciding on its recruits…"_

Ed and Al exchanged a glance, and then burst into riotous laughter.

**The End**


End file.
